Targets
by shadowchick28
Summary: With the whole team now put on a hit list, Will plans to do anything he can do to get the targets removed from everyone in the intelligence Unit's back. I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. The Spartacus Effect

**Sooo. I have been getting questions about when more chapters of Targets is coming out...I have been having some medical issues, so I'm pretty much stuck in the house, I have a lot of time on my hands, only time will tell!**

**Thanks for the interest in my writing! I'll write more soon, or will I? Happy October!**

* * *

The Spartacus effect

Kim was walking out to her car, when two masked males drug her over to a car and forced her into the trunk and quickly slammed it shut, then sped off. Hailey and Jay were in the neighborhood, and saw the kidnapping occur.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Hey, Sarge, we have a problem." Jay said, not sure have Voight was going to react.

"Haille and I were out patrolling the neighborhood Kim lives in, long story short, she's been kidnapped." Jay said as he walked over to where the car had sped off from.

"We've got tire tracks." Hailey told Jay.

"Get your asses back here, I can't risk the two of you getting taken also." Voight said as he ended the call.

"On it, Sarge." Hailey said as she followed Jay over to where he had parked his car. Jay and Hailey got into his car and quickly, drove back to the precinct.

Meanwhile in the trunk, Kim was searching the trunk for the escape handle, but it had been yanked off, it was obvious to her that they kept prisoners locked up in the trunk. She pried open part of carpet like covering from the back of the trunk and tried to kick the tail light out.

"This is main requesting back-up for a suspicious car in this area." came over the police scanner.

"Let's go see what this is all about." Voight said as he grabbed his sidearm, and the remaining detectives followed him down the stairs.

"10-4 to main, we are headed to the scene." Antonio said into his radio.

"Copy 10-4, traffic has been cleared for you."

Antonio and voight arrived first on the scene.

"Get out of the car, slowly, put your hands up!" Jay and Hailey said as they fell into line behind Antonio and voight. The first male got out with his hands in the air, then the second followed.

"Check the trunk!" Voight ordered Jay and Hailey. Jay found the release button in the car, but it was jammed.

"Keys! NOW!" Jay snapped at the driver who pointed to the ground where he had thrown his keys. He quickly slid the key into the lock, opening the trunk, and freeing Kim from her dark prison.

A dark blue panel van pulled up behind the car and several armed men, jumped out, guns at the ready.

"Which one of you is Detective Halstead?" One of the males snapped.

"Who's asking?" Hailey snapped at him.

"That's none of your business!" He snapped and pointed his gun at her.

"I'm not asking again! Which one of you is Detective Halstead?" The male snapped again. Jay looked at Voight who was using hand signals to tell him to stand down.

"I gave you a chance!" He yelled then shot Hailey in the chest! She fell to the ground.

"Hailey!" Ruzek yelled as he went to run over to her.

"No one is allowed to get anywhere near her, until we have Detective Halstead in our custody." He snapped, standing between her and the other detectives.

"It's me, okay?" Ruzek told him.

"Get in." He snapped at Ruzek, pointing to a vehicle.

"What are you doing? I'm Detective Halstead!" Antonio snapped at him.

"The spartacus effect is not going to work here. Tell me which one of you is Detective Halstead, last chance!" He snapped.

"Hold them back!" He snapped at two more males who held the male detectives at bay while they pushed Kim back in the trunk and through Hailey into a back of one of the panel vans that had been in waiting. They all jumped back into their vehicles and sped off, leaving the four male detectives in awe.

"Damn it Jay!" Ruzek yelled at him, as he pushed him backwards.

"What? You think I did this on purpose!" Jay snapped as he pushed Ruzek back.

"Do we have a problem here?" Antonio snapped at them.

"No." Jay told him.

"Ruzek?" Antonio asked him.

"Yes. Jay is the reason that we all have targets on our backs, I think he should be kicked off the team!" Ruzek snapped.

"Fine! You don't want me here, that's fine!" Jay yelled as he tore his badge off hi neck and through it at Ruzek's feet.

"Jay." Hank said trying to get his attention.

"I'm done with this!" Jay snapped as he took off towards Med.

"Happy?" Antonio asked him.

"Yes." Ruzek said with a smirk.

"Halstead's death should be on your conscience." Voight snapped at him.

"What are you talking about?"Ruzek asked him.

"I know this isn't about Jay, It's about you sleeping with Hailie." Voight snapped at him.

"Um…." Ruzek started to say but Antonio cut him off.

"Jay really does have a target on his back, and you don't seem to care!" Antonio snapped back.


	2. What the hell did you do that for?

What the hell did you do that for?

"What the hell did you do that for?" One of the males asked the second.

"We need our hostages alive!" The driver snapped.

"Pull over here." One of the males said as they pulled up outside of chicago Med and one of the males got out and entered the E.D.

"Can I help you?" Maggie asked the male as he approached the nurse's station.

"Actually I think you can, i have a friend outside who needs help inside, but she only wanted help from two of your male nurses." He told her.

"I can arrange that. Dr. Choi, Dr, Halstead, can you take a stretcher out and help this young man get his friend inside?" She asked them.

"On it." Dr Choi said as he followed Will outside.

"Ethan!" Will yelled as one of the males hit ethan over the head and he hit the concrete unconscious.

"Get in!" He snapped at Will as he slid open the door and pushed Will inside, then sped off. He was about to ask what they wanted when he spotted Haliey.

"What happened!" Will snapped.

"Isn't it obvious? She got shot!" one of the males snapped back at Will.

"She is losing too much blood, she is going to DIE unless you get her medical attention!" Will said as he took his jacket off and put pressure on the wound.

"If she dies it will be your fault! You're the doctor!" The first male snapped at Will.

"Yes, I'm a doctor, but I don't have the equipment or the help and sterile place to help her!" Will snapped back.

"Stop arguing with the doctor! We will just drop her off outside of med." The driver snapped back.

"Are you kidding! She's part of our hit list, we need her." The male snapped back, as the driver swerved toward the hospital.

"Where are you going?" one of the males snapped as he looked straight at Will.

"You told me to save her?" Will said confused.

"We are sparing her life, in exchange for yours!" They laughed at Will as the pushed Haliey out of the panel van and took off.

"Tie him up!" The driver yelled at another mail.

"Is that really necessary?" Will asked them.'

"Yes." The male snapped as he pulled out some duct tape and bound Will's wrists together.

"What hit list are you talking about?" Will asked curiously.

"That's none of your business!" Another male snapped and Will felt a small pain in his neck and his eyes rolled back into his head.

When Will woke up he tried to take in his surroundings, even in the dark, Will could sense that someone else was in the room. He tried to move, but something was restraining him from moving.

"Who's in here?" Will asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.


	3. Captives

Captives

A bright light came on, and Will could see that he was bound down to a metal table, he hadn't realized how cold it was, since his scrub top was still intact. He looked over and saw that Kim was restrained in the same way.

"What do you want?" Will asked weakly.

"What's wrong, loverboy, can't handle seeing your girl over there!" The male asked him.

"First, It's Will, and second she's not my "girl." Natalie is!" Will snapped instantly regretting that he had just given out the name of his finance.

"Natalie? Huh?" The male said turning to leave.

"Don't hurt her!" Will snapped.

"I'd be more concerned about what is going to happen to you two." The male laughed at Will.

"Wait? Is this about your "hit list?" Will asked him.

"Hit list?" Kim asked confused.

"Damn it!" He snapped as he walked over to a table and stabbed a syringe into Kim's neck, she fell completely silent.

"What did you do to her?" Will asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"You're the reason I had to do it, this is all on you!" The male laughed, then opened the door, walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Damn it!" Will yelled angrily, trying to feel if he still had his cellphone, of course they took it, why wouldn't they?

"I wish Jay were here." Will said a tear forming in his eye.

"Ask and you shall receive!" Another male voice laughed as he pointed over to a slumped over, lifeless body in the corner.

"Jay?" Will asked as the male lifted up the males face, exposing the unknown males voice.

"Jay! What did you do to him! Will snapped.

"Like you have already been told, worry about yourself!" The other male snapped at Will.

When Will came back from his reverie, he realized that Jay was never there, just that the chemical he was drugged with had made him hallucinate.

"Someone come in here and tell me what the hell is going on!" Will yelled at the shut door.

"Go shut him up, we can't risk the cops getting called, especially the Intelligence Unit!" The male with teardrop tattoos under his eye snapped at the other.

"With what?" The male asked the first.

"I don't care, just get him, quiet!" He snapped back. The second male just shook his head and unlocked the door and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Shut up!" He snapped slapping Will across the face. This only made Will show his temper as he struggled as hard as he could against the thick straps.

"I'm not going to "shut up" until you tell me why we are here!" Will snapped.

"I'll give you one more chance." He told Will slyly.

"No f…." Will started to say, but the male pulled out his gun, and Will instantly went quiet.

"That's what I thought." He laughed, then opened the door, slamming it shut behind him and locking it from the outside. Will wanted to call over and see if Kim was awake, but didn't dare make any noise.


	4. What is going on?

What is going on?

Jay had decided to take a longer route to Chicago Med, to clear his head. When he arrived he found Dr. Manning and Dr. Rhodes tending to Ethan, who was just becoming conscious, but still very confused.

"What happened?" Jay asked as he ran over to help, genuinely concerned.

"I'm really sorry, Jay." Ethan said holding the back of his head.

"Sorry? About what?" Jay asked Ethan now completely focused on the hurt doctor.

"Will...taken….panel van…" Ethan said as Dr. Manning and April, who had just come outside to help in anyway that she could, helped Ethan up off the concrete and into a wheelchair.

"They took Will and Hailey?" Jay asked confused.

"Hailey? She is being stabilized for surgery in Trauma one." Natalie told him.

"So Hailey was brought here, and the took Will instead?" Jay asked Natalie.

"Sorry, Jay we need to get Erhan looked at." She said as she steered the wheelchair into the E.D.

"It's looking like it." Connor said as he turned to go inside.

"Just please take good care of Hailey and Ethan." Jay told him.

"I will do my best. You just need to get Will back safely." Connor told him.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that he is okay." Jay said, as Connor disappeared into the E.D. Jay started to walk through the parking lot, when he got the feeling that he was being watched.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"It's jay. I just made it to Med, something happened, I don't have the details, but I think I'm be watched too." Jay said anxiously.

"I've taught you how to lose someone who might be following you. Just use that protocol and call me back when you get closer to the precinct." Voight said trying to hide how concerned he was.

"Got it, Sarge." Jay said and ended the call

Back in the back room in a condemned house in a dangerous neighborhood on the other side of Chicago:

"Will?" Kim asked, weakly.

"I'm here." He said trying to assure her that everything would be okay, even though he didn't believe it himself. Suddenly the door opened and two different groups of males came in. One group freed Kim from her restraints, while the other did the same it Will. Both of their hands were held behind their backs as they were forced out of the room.

"Where are you taking us?" Kim asked still groggy.

"Correction "you." A male laughed as they forced Kim up some rickety old stairs and forced Will to sit down in a folding chair.

"So what do you want?" Will asked them as he had tight grips on both shoulders preventing him from getting up.

"You still interested in the hitl list?" One of the males, who seemed to be the leader asked Will.

"Is this a trick question?" Will asked him cautiously.

"No, just answer me, and you'll be out of here in no time." the male said, focusing on Will's facial expressions.

"Yes." Will said quickly.

"Good. We are on the same page." The male said with a evil looking grin covering his face, making Will shiver at the sight.


	5. All about me?

All about me?

"You were never on the list, well not at first…" Rocky started to say, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Then why was I added?" Will asked curiously.

"You are very valuable to us." Rocky laughed at him.

"You are using me to get to my brother aren't you?" Will asked, angrily.

"You're on the right track, but we have a bounty out on every member of the Intelligence Unit." Rocky told Will, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm not helping you!" Will snapped, as he started to struggle.

"Oh, how cute, he actually thinks he has a choice!" A woman's voice said as she emerged from another room. She had long, dark hair, hazel eyes, and was close to Will's age. He would've said she was beautiful, but could tell that something was off about her.

"So here's the deal, Will, you are going to call your brother and tell him to meet you at this location." The female said whispering the location in Will's ear.

"No. Find someone else!" Will snapped at her.

"I can't do that!" She laughed, motioning for the Justin and Rocky to yank Will up out of the chair, and follow her into another room.

"You can leave." She told the other males, who left Will and the woman alone in the room, making sure they closed the door tightly behind them.

"Have a seat, Will." She said pointing to chair in the middle of the room.

"No, not until you tell me your name, you obviously know mine." Will told her, not wanting to sit, much less be stuck in this room alone with this woman.

"My name is Carmen. Please sit." She said pointing to the chair, again.

"I'd rather stand." Will told her.

"Suit yourself." She said as she sat down across from him in the other chair.

"I know that you don't want to help me, which is fine, but just know that there will be consequences!" She laughed at Will.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her, pretending to give in, by sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"It's quite simple, use this phone and call your brother. Once he agrees to the meet, hang up the phone." She said taking a cellphone out of her pocket and handed it to him. Jay had just made it upstairs and over to his desk, when his cellphone ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Halstead." Jay said looking at the words unknown flash across the screen on his cell phone.

"Hey, Jay." Will said into the cellphone, trying to sound casual.

"Will? Where are you?" Jay asked as he put his cell phone on speaker, and sat it down on his desk, and signaled for the other detectives to fall quiet.

"I….." Will started to say, but the woman decided to cut him off.

"Will's fine...In fact I am willing to return him to you, for a price." The woman told him, covering Will's mouth with her hand.

"Name it." Jay said, quickly.

"Meet me at 5th and Grand Ave. You bring 50 K and i'll bring your brother." She said smiling at Will, who peeled her hand off.

"Don't Jay! You're on a hit lis…" Started to say but was immediately met with a slap to the face.

"Will? You there?" Jay asked as he heard the phone drop and what sounded like a struggle.

"Who do you think you are, Halstead!" The woman snapped. The door swung open and Rocky, Justin, and Jason, who had just arrived swung open the door and entered the room.

"What is going on?" Rocky asked, looking at Will who was reaching for the Woman's gun.

"Bad move!" Rocky snapped pulling Will up off the Woman and pointed a gun at his head.

"Walk." Rocky told Will pointing towards the door.

"You know what? No! You think this is the first time I've ever had a gun held to my head?" Was all Jay heard before, the woman realized the call was still connected and stomped on the phone with her black heeled boots.


	6. The Hit List

The Hit List

"Damn it!" Jay yelled throwing his cellphone at the wall and watching it shatter.

"Jay." Hailey said reaching for his arm, but he pulled back and grabbed his black, leather jacket from the back of his desk chair.

"What are you doing, Jay?" Antonio asked, following him towards the stairs.

"What the hell does it look like i'm doing?" Jay snapped back.

"Making a bad call." Voight said coming out of his office.

"Excuse me? Don't you want me to get my brother back safely? Do you even care?" Jay snapped turning his attention to Voight, not even realizing that Antonio was now blocking his way.

"You know that we do, Jay." Ruzek said stepping towards him. Jay turned back around, realizing that Antonio was blocking his way down the stairs.

"Move!" Jay snapped, but Antonio didn't even flinch.

"Hey Sarge, you need to come see this!" Atwater said motioning Voight over.

"What's up?" Voight asked him, seeing the blood rush out of Kevin's face.

"I found the "hit list" that Will was talking about." Kevin said handed Voight a newly printed piece of paper.

Jay Halstead-500 K

Antonio Dawson- 450 K

Hank Voight-450 K

Adam Ruzek-350 K

Kevin Atwater-350 K

Hailey Upton (WILL HALSTEAD-50 K)

Kim Burgess-50 K

Wanted ALIVE! Slightly injured is acceptable

"You have got to be kidding me!" Voight roared, getting the other Detectives attention.

"Will wasn't lying, Jay." Atwater said as he slapped the piece of paper onto the whiteboard, everyone gathered around, including Jay.

"Son of a bitch!" Jay exclaimed throwing his black leather jacket, towards his desk chair.

"No meet, Halstead." Voight told him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Okay, so they have Kim, they exchanged Hailey for Will, and we all have a bounty on our heads? Is that where we are at?" Jay asked Voight anxiously.

"Yes." Voight said, still not sure whether or not to be stone faced or show his true emotions.

"Sarge, I know the risks, please, I'm absolutely begging you, let me go to this meet." Jay said holding his hands together like a child begging their parent for another cookie.

"I just don't think this is a good idea, kid. Voight told Jay, quickly.

"You know what? Screw this! Why am I even asking for permission? You break the rules all the time!" Jay snapped as he looked Voight dead in the eyes.

"I may not be able to change your mind, Halstead, but you go down those stairs, don't bother coming back!" Voight snapped. Jay quickly walked back to his desk and sat down, staring at the whiteboard.

"Good choice." Voight said as he walked back into is office and shut the door.

"Antonio…."Jay started to say, but was interrupted.

"Sorry, Jay, I'm not getting involved." Antonio said as he sat down at his desk and started sorting through files from old cases.

.


	7. The trap

The trap

"Wait a second. Antonio, I just thought of something." Jay said as he walked up to the whiteboard.

"What's up, Jay?" Antonio asked him.

"Look at this again." Jay said pointing to the list again.

"I don't get it, what are you seeing?" Ruzek asked as he and Atwater came up next to Antonio.

"They are working from the bottom up, so why on earth would they trade Hailey for Will?" Jay asked them, waiting for a response.

"Exactly. They are using Will to draw me out, If I go to the meet, they will know that I won't be alone….." Jay started to say, but Voight walked out of his office.

"We need to change up the plan, then?" Ruzek asked Jay.

"Yes. Adam should go to the meet, and Antonio and I will be his back-up." Jay said, happily.

"Oh, I see how it is, Jay! I try to get you kicked out of Intelligence, now you are using me to save your stupid brother!" Ruzek snapped.

"Stupid? You think Will is stupid? Look in the mirror, Ruzek! You should've been able to save Hailey!" Jay snapped back.

"You were there, Jay, you know that I tried!"{ Adam said lunging at Jay.

"That's enough!" Voight shouted as he got in between the two bickering detectives.

"I agree with Jay's plan." Antonio told Voight.

"Let's hit it!l" Voight said going into his office to grab his jacket and his sidearm. Adam glared at Jay as they grabbed their jackets and sidearms and headed down the stairs.

"Antonio and Jay, you are team one, Ruzek and Atwater, you are team two, Antonio take lead." Voight told them as they broke into their seperate teams. Jay got into the passenger's seat of Antonio's car, got in, and shut the door. Antonio got into the driver's seat, shut the car door and slid the key into the ignition. Adam and Kevin did the same as Kevin got into the passenger seat of Ruzek's car. Both cars took off towards the meeting spot, from opposite directions.

"Ready for this?" Atwater asked Ruzek as he walked up to an old run down building on the corner of 5th and Grand Ave. Ruzek was about to knock on the door when he heard footsteps behind him. He flipped around, colliding with a male's fist, Adam looked back at where Kevin was getting out of his car, before hitting the ground.

"CPD! Drop your weapons!" Antonio and Jay yelled as they jumped out of Antonio's car and started firing at the other males.

"Let him go!" Jay said pointing his gun at two males, one was holding Kevin on the the hood of Ruzek's car, and the other was holding a gun up to his temple. More males started to come out of the warehouse, Jay and Antonio knew they were outnumbered and guned.

"Drop your guns!" The other males snapped, Jay and Antonio put their guns down on the ground and raised their hands in surrender. Jay let the males forcefully grab Antonio, before reaching down into his boot and pulled out a spare gun, and got two rounds off, before one of the males disarmed Jay, and roughly tackled him to the ground.

"Hello?" The woman said into her cellphone when a number she recognized flashed across the screen.

"We've got four out of the five, bringing them to you, soon." The male said kicking the gun out of Jay's reach, even though he was on the ground, he wouldn't stop fighting back.

"Can't wait." She laughed, ending the call.


	8. Receiving Company

Receiving company

"Sounds like you are getting some company." She told Will, as she pulled the rope tighter around his wrists and ankles.

"Oh by the way Will, you wanted to know about the hit list, so I made you a copy." She said placing a piece of paper down in front of him. Will glanced down at it, and got wide eyes.

Jay Halstead-500 K

Antonio Dawson- 450 K

Hank Voight-450 K

Adam Ruzek-350 K

Kevin Atwater-350 K

Hallie Upton (WILL HALSTEAD-50 K)

Kim Burgess-50 K

Wanted ALIVE! Slightly injured is acceptable

"So, if you get your money, then I am free to go?" Will asked her, already knowing the answer.

"I'm still waiting to hear back from Snake, about what he wants me to do with all of you." She said with a evil smile.

Minutes later, Will heard several cars pull up outside.

"Where do you want him?" One of the males asked as they forced Adam inside.

"Chain him up over here." Carmen told them pointing a wall full of chains. Will watched helplessly as Adam tried to fight back, as his wrists and ankles were chained up against the wall.

"I know what you are about to ask me, Will, so I'll just tell you. he is in chains and you are tied up with rope, because you're weak!" She laughed at him. This only made Will fume with anger and he tried his hardest to get free, but realized she had used constrictor knots to secure the rope.

"Have fun trying to get free, boys!" She laughed as she and the other males headed upstairs.

"Will, where is Kim?" Adam asked him, clanking his chains against the wall.

"They took her upstairs. I haven't heard anything, I really don't know where she is." Will said weakly.

What seemed like hours later, the woman and two males came back down the stairs.

"Hmmm, which one of you would Voight pay the most for?" Carmen asked them, but they all stayed silent.

"Hey Snake. What's up?" The woman asked as she answered her cellphone.

"Do you have them?" Snake asked, anxiously.

"Almost." She told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, madly.

"We couldn't locate Voight, Halstead, or Atwater." She said, tying to keep her voice quiet.

"Fine, I'll be over in five." Snake said ending the call.

"Enjoy this time with each other, you will never see each other or daylight again." She said peeling a curtain off a dusty window, letting in barely enough light to call "sunlight." Then she and the other males went back upstairs.

"Let go of me!" A female voice said as the male detectives heard the voice coming closer, then they saw Kim emerge as she was forced down the stairs. Her hands were secured together with zip ties, her shirt was ripped and her knuckles were bleeding as if she had tried to fight back.

"Chain her up with the others." The Carmen exclaimed, just as she heard a knock on the outside door. Justin and Rocky cut her zip ties and chained her up against the wall, next to Adam.


	9. The trade

The trade

"I have what you asked for, do you have the money?" The woman asked him, as he threw four duffle bags at her feet.

"I assure you that It's all there." Snake said as she opened one of the duffle bags, and peeked inside.

"I believe you, Snake, but for security reasons, I need my guys to count it." The woman said as she looked at Snake, and handed the duffle bags to some of the other males who took them into another room to count the money.

"Suit yourself." He said as he looked around at the chained up detectives and Will.

"Who the hell is this?!" Snake asked pointing to Will.

"Upton is at Chicago Med in critical condition, well at least I would assume so. I brought you the next best thing. This is Dr. halstead, Jay's brother." The woman laughed.

"I can work with that, he's dying with the others anyway, so I guess it doesn't really matter." Snake said with a smile.

"It's all here." One of the males said as he and the others walked back into the room, leaving the duffle bags in the other room.

"Unchain the girl, first Snake told her, pointing to Kim, not noticing that Will had rubbed the rope securing his hands off, and did the same to his ankles.

"Leave her alone!" Will snapped as he tackled the woman, to the ground.

"You want to be the hero, tough guy?" Snake exclaimed as he pulled him off of her, and threw him into the wall!

"Tell me again why you kidnapped a doctor, even if he is related to Jay Halstead?" Snake asked her.

"Because he's valuable to us." The woman told him as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off.

"You've got a point." Snake said as he walked over to Will and yanked him to his feet by his hair. Will got to his feet as quickly as he could.

"Let's go. I'll be back for the rest." Snake snapped as he grabbed Will by the arm and forced Will over to the door.

"Now!" Jay yelled. Will slid his arm free and caught Snake in a head lock and proceeded to choke him out, until his arms and legs stopped flailing. Just like Jay had taught him to do.

"Very impressive. Now let's go." She said pushing Will out of the door with great force, with several males followed her out, before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Get up!" She snapped as yanked Will up off of the dirt, covered ground by the arm and lead him over to her vehicle, she bound his wrists and ankles in duct tape, and had a couple of the males throw him into the trunk and slammed it shut.

"Dang it!" Will yelled, not knowing where he was being taken, just that as soon as Snake came back to reality, all hell was going to break loose.

"Where the hell are they?!" Snake roared, but again everyone stayed silent.

"Silent treatment, huh?" He asked as he went over and unchained Kim, yanked her towards him and held his gun to her head.

"Someone talks or she dies." Snake said looking straight at the male detectives.

"They just left, sorry for your bad luck!" Ruzek laughed. Snake put his gun away and threw Kim to the ground, unfortunetly she hit her head off the concrete floor. She held her head in pain.

"Hold her down!" He instructed the males. One held down Kim arms, while the other held down her legs. They all knew what was coming next.

"Last chance." He said reaching for her shirt.


	10. Getting Impatient

Getting Impaitent

"We just told you they left. You think they would tell us where they were going?" Jay snapped at Snake.

"Thank you for finally being honest, but honesty gets you nowhere!" Snake laughed as he turned his attention back to Kim.

"Please, don't!" Kim said weakly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Come on, hurting her doesn't prove anything! Unchain one of us and make it a fair fight!" Ruzek snapped at him.

"You think I care about "fair?" Snake asked him, as Kim started to struggle against the male's grips that were making it so that she couldn't move.

"If you have to do this, please don't make them watch." Kim said still struggling.

"That takes all the fun out of it!" Snake laughed at her.

"You know you would get more enjoyment out of this, if you tell them to let me go, and I make you fight for it." Kim suggested.

"You know what, I like your idea, even better!" Snake laughed, motioning the other males to release their grips. Kim slowly got to her feet.

"Take your best shot!" Snake said, egging on Kim. She pulled her arm back and punched him in the jaw!

"Impressive." He said spitting out blood.

"It's nothing compared to what i'm going to do to you!" He laughed as he immediately went after Kim.

"You got this!"Antonio yelled over to her.

The woman pulled over in a empty dirt parking lot, she killed the cars engine, got out of the driver's seat, shutting the car door behind her.

"Unlock the trunk, she snapped at one of the males. He slid the car key into the car's lock. The trunk flew open, as Will tried to fight against the duct tape.

"Get him out! She snapped at the other two males.

"Is this "hit list" for your benefit, or someone else's?" Will asked as he was tossed down onto the dirt.

"That doesn't matter!" She snapped, obvious getting agitated.

"I just want to know how to get the Intelligence Unit off of your "hit list." There has to be something that is more valuable to you." Will asked her, seeing that she was deep in thought.

"There is one thing...but you're not going to like it." She said with a sinister smile.

"Let's hear it." Will said, unsure of if he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I will take one member off the list, for each task you perform for me." She told him.

"What kind of tasks?" Will asked, struggling against the duct tape.

"You'll find out, soon, if you agree." She told him.

"And if I do, you will free, and remove the target from the back of each Intelligence Unit's back for each task I complete?" He asked her.

"That's right. So what do you say?" She asked him.

"Sure, sure, I'll do it, but first i need this duct tape off." Will told her.

"Where are my manners?" She said as she pulled out a pocket knife from her jacket pocket, and sliced a line down the duct tape and unwound the duct tape from his wrists and ankles.

"Thanks." Will said getting to his feet.

"I wouldn't thank me quite yet." She laughed as one of the males grabbed a black case out of the backseat of her car and handed it to her.


	11. Trying to dismember the hit list

Trying to dismember the hit list

What's that?" Will asked curiously.

"Take a seat." She said as she opened the door to the back seat. Will was about to tuck his legs in, when one of the males grabbed his left ankle and rested his ankle on the woman's knee.

"What's going on?" Will asked trying to get his ankle free.

"Just a security measure." She laughed as she placed a thick black, electronic bracelet on his ankle.

"What is this for?" Will asked reaching for it.

"I wouldn't do that." She laughed as she got into the driver's seat, while the other two males forced Will into the middle and slid in beside side him, shutting the doors and clicking the locks.

"Just tell me what this bracelet thing is." Will snapped.

"You will find out soon enough." She said as she turned a sharp corner, then pulled over.

"Get out!" She snapped as the males pulled Will out of the car.

"Here." She said handing Will a capped syringe.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Will asked her.

"Stab Hailey with it, then get out of there." She told him. Will knew he had no choice, so he walked across the street to Chicago Med and into the E.D.

"Hey, Will, where have you been?" Natalie asked Will embracing him in a hug. But when he didn't hug her back, and quickly broke the embrace she knew that something was wrong, and motioned over Voight.

"Hey, Will, where are the others?" Voight asked him, suspiciously.

"I'm really not sure." Will said trying to see what room Hailey was in.

"You seem awfully distracted, Will are you okay?" Voight asked him, curiously.

"Not really," Will said weakly.

"Is there someplace private we can talk?" Voight asked him.

"The family waiting room should be free." Will said leading Voight into the family waiting room and shutting the door.

"I'm trying to dismember the hit list, but I have a problem." Will told him.

"What kind of problem?" Voight asked him.

"This." Will said pulling up his pant leg.

"Do you know what it is?" Will asked him.

"It's a death sentence." Voight said madly.

"Death sentence? What are you talking about?" Will asked him, reaching for it.

"Don't touch it, Will." Voight told him.

"What is going on?" Will asked starting to panic.

"Just calm down, Will, who put this on you, and why?" Voight asked him.

"THe woman behind the hit list. She told me for every task I complete she would take the target off one of your unit's backs." Will said, not understanding what was happening.

"What was your first task?" Voight asked him, quickly.

"Give this to Hailey." Will said sadly as he pulled out the syringe.

"I was going to get rid of it." Will told Voight.

"No, if you don't do it, you and others are going to die. Here's what we are going to do. Go into the med room, and swap syringes, get rid of this one and bring out one filled with saline." Voight told him.

"Do you think they will buy it?" Will asked him.

"It's worth a shot." Voight said as Will opened the door and left the family waiting room and used his badge to get into the med room.


	12. The car jacking

The carjacking

The male searched the block until he spotted a copper colored SUV with a younger teenage female with long blonde hair, sitting in the driver's seat texting.

"Get out!" He snapped as he pounded on the window, scaring the teenager in the process.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him through the rolled up window.

"Just out of the fucken car!" He snapped at her, pulling out his gun.

"Okay, okay." She said opening her car door. He pulled her out and pushed her up against the vehicle.

"Keys! Now! Give me your keys!" He snapped at her, waving his gun around.

"Here." She said handed him her car keys, her hands shaking. He snatched the vehicle's keys, got in the driver's side door, and sped off towards the other male. He pulled over, opened the hatch and watched as the first male threw Will down into the cargo space.

"Took you longer enough!" The first male yelled at the second, he just shrugged, getting in the passenger side. He opened the door and slid inside, shutting the door behind him. The other male did the same, he slid the key into the ignition, and they started driving towards the started to rouse and was rubbing his jaw with his hand, he didn't think it was broken, but it's not like these guys would even care. Will searched the trunk for anything useful, he quickly found a tire iron. He started shattering the back windows, and the back windshield

"Fuck! Pull over!" The second male yelled at the first who was driving, he quickly pulled over into a dirt lot.

"Knock it off!" The second male yelled as he walked around to the hatch. As soon as the hatch opened Will tried to fight back.

"Go ahead, and fight back, but I think you are forgetting something very important!" The male laughed at him.

"Shit." Will said under his breath.

"Do it!" The male snapped and Wills body seized and he fell backwards into the cargo space, unconscious. The male slammed the hatch shut, got in, shut the door and they headed off to the warehouse, where Snake was waiting outside.

"Again! Again, you don't listen to me!" Snake snapped pulling out a gun and pointing it towards the two males.

"Where the hell is Detective Halstead!" Snake asked, irritated looking into the vehicle and seeing the unconscious doctor laying in a carpet of shattered glass.

"Intelligence must have gotten a hold of the list, the ones with the biggest bounty are staying out of sight." The first male told Snake.

"That's not my problem!" Snake snapped shooting both males in the head. Will jumped up, but quickly realized he had been impaled by several shards of glass. He knew it was of his doing, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Let's change that, shall we? Bring him inside he told a few more males that came out of the warehouse, just as Snake entered.

"Come on!" two of the males said roughly grabbing Will and pulling him out of the cargo space and through the shattered glass. Once he was out of the cargo space, he was forced to walk inside.


	13. Halstead VS Halstead

Halstead vs Halstead

"Where is your brother, Will?" Snake asked him as he his hands were held behind her back.

"I don't know." Will told him, weakly as the pain was starting to catch up with him.

"Liar!" Snake snapped as he slapped Will across the face.

"Jay is smarter than you give him credit for!" Will snapped.

"Hm. If he won't come to us maybe we should go to him." Snake laughed,

"lay him down over here." Snake pointed to the concrete, instead of throwing him onto the concrete they carefully laid him down, they knew if they killed Will, they would never find Jay.

"He grabbed a black tool box, he could tell Will looked freaked out.

"Relax, I just need to make a few adjustments to this bracelet." Snake said as he got to work.

"What kind of adjustments?" Will asked him, weakly."

"Nothing too radical, who do you think I am?" As Snake as his bodyguards burst out laughing.

"Alright we are good to go." Snake said as he walked over to Will.

"The bounties have been eliminated, with one phone call, do you want me to make it?" Snake asked him. Will ju8st stayed silent.

"The sooner you decide the sooner I will get you so medical attention." Snake said as he saw the pain in Will's eyes.

"And if I don't?" Will asked him.

"You'll all die, you first of course." Snake laughed.

"Go ahead and kill me, I know that I can't trust you." Will snapped.

"You heard him." Snake said motioning over to Will, who felt a strong grip on his wrists, as he was led outside.

"Will! Are you okay? Will!" Jay asked as he had his hands zip tied in front of him.

"I could be better, why are you here?" Will asked him in a panicked tone.

"Let me answer that. See I sent Jay a little encouragement." Snake laughed, holding up a piece of paper of Will laying in the shattered glass in the SUV along with an address.

"What was it that you said earlier? Oh yeah, that Jay is smarter than I give him credit for, he seems more like an idiot to me.

"Idiot? Jay is a lot of things but Jay is definitely not an idiot!" Will yelled offended Jay took the chance and broke the zip ties, he was almost to Will, when something stumped him.

"I wouldn't come any closer, Detective Snake said grasping a large shard of glass. Jay knew that if any of thee glass was removed that Will could possibly bleed out, so Jay took a few steps backwards.

"Good choice." Snake said in a different tone than he usually used, more full of power.

"Bring him inside." Snake told the other males as Snake pulled Will back inside.

"I know that I have a bounty on my head, but kidnapping my brother just doesn't make any sense." Jay said to snake.

"It's quite simple, as far as I am concerned that there are too many Halsteads! So I'm giving you a choice Jay,Who's life are we going to spare?" Snake asked him looking him dead in the eye's.

"Will's." Jay said looking at his brother.

"I thought you might say that. Call Chicago Med." Snake told the male, out a cell phone and handed it to him.

"Chicago Med, how may I help you today?"


	14. Jay's Choice

Jay's Choice

"Chicago Med, Maggie speaking, how may I be of service for you today?" Maggie asked into her desk phone.

"I have an injured male at 15th and 20th Ave….i need you to sent me two of your best doctors, he seems to be impaled in glass." The male told her.

"Stay put. I will be sending to Doctors to your location, Nat! Rhodes!" Maggie called as she went to tell the male they were on their way, but she heard Jay in the background.

"Magie! Don't send, mmmm." Is all she heard as a piece of duct tape was slapped over Jay's mouth.

"Jay? Jay!" Maggie yelled before the phone line went dead.

"What's up, Mag's?" Dr. Choi asked her.

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to get a hold of Voight." Maggie said sternly.

"I'll do it, this is all my fault." Ethan said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Ehan, if it's anyone's fault it's mine, I should've realized something was off." Maggie said madly.

"We're ready to go, maggie." Natalie told her.

"Just be careful, something just doesn't feel tight." Maggie said as she watched them turn to leave.

"Maybe it was your egg roll." Connor laughed as he received a death stare from Maggie.

"Ready to go?" Natalie asked him, anxiously.

"Completely." Rhodes said giving her a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were good to go." the ambulance driver said as he pulled out of the ambulance lot.

"What if Maggie really is right?" Natalie asked Connor.

"Relax, Nat, it's not like we are walking into a hostage situation." Connor said with a cool laugh starting to not believe himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Natalie asked as the driver came around and opened the back door. Connor got out first, and helped Natakie out of the back of the ambo.

"Thanks." Natalie said as she grasped Connot's hand that was reached out to her.

"This is the address." The driver said as he opened the back doors.

"I'm going to go check this out." Connor told Natalie.

"Connor wait, this address called for Doctors not Detectives." Natalie snapped as she ran after him.

"Um, sir, did you call for two doctors?" Connor asked the large male who opened the door, his hands shaking, but trying not to let Natalie see.

"Yes, He's over there." The male said as he pulled Natalie inside, and Connor quickly followed. They both jumped at the sound of the door being slammed shut, and several locks.


	15. A Doctor's Purpose

A Doctor's purpose

"Jay!" Connor said trying to get to Jay who was now sitting in front of a metal pole. His wrists and ankles were bound, and there was duct tape secured tightly over his mouth. He looked like he had beaten and possibly drugged.

"Stop right there Doc. He isn't the one we called you about pointing to Will, who was barely conscious.

"How long as he been out?" Natalie asked one of the males.

"You're the doctor, figure it out!" He snapped at her.

"It's not that simple Connor said as he kneeled next Natalie.

"Just get him the hell out of here!" The male snapped at the doctor's.

"We need to go get our back board." Natalie told him.

"Only you go, the female stays here." the male snapped.

"I need her help…" Connor said starting to argue.

"Improvise!" he snapped at Connor.

"I really need another set of hands." Connor told him.

"Let's go." One of the males said as he roughly grabbed Connor by the arm, and started unlocking the door.

"I'll be right back, Nat, don't hurt her." Connor said as the heavy door was opened.

"You mean like this? The lead male asked as he pulled out a knife and sliced her arm with it.

"I'd hurry up, the next slice won't be to her arm. Connor looked horrified but quickly made his way over to the ambo and the other male helped him pull out the stretcher

"Hand it over!" The male snapped as Connor reached for his bag."Here." Connor said throwing the bag at him, and running away from the warehouse, pulling

"Fuck! The male screamed dropping the bag on the stretcher, and talking after Connor.

out his cell phone and called Voight.

"Voight." Hank said into his cell phone.

"Voight, I need police…." Connor started to say as he was caught in a choke hold and drug inside.

"Where is the stretcher?" The first male snapped as Natalie watched Connor being drug in, almost unconscious.

"This one played "hero" He said throwing connor onto the concrete floor.

"What are we going to with them?" The second male asked the fist.

"Tie up the doctors and we will get them into the SUV;s." He told them A bunch of other males drug Connor out to one of the vehicles and unbound Jay and carried him out to one of the vehicles, after opening the back door.

"What about Will? You can't just leave here to die, I won't let you!" Natalie said trying to struggle, against the duck tape that they had bound her wrists and ankles.

"You must really care about him?" The one male asked her.

"Yes, please I am begging you, let me help him." Natlie pleaded.

"Fine. Leave her here." the one male said as he threw her to the ground and shut the back door behind them, and Natalie could hear the engines start, then the noise grew farther away.


	16. Rescuing Will

Rescuing Will

"Will...Can you hear me?" Natalie asked as she tried to scoot her way over to Will.

"This is going to hurt, just a little, I'm really sorry." Natalie said as she carefully pulled a piece of glass out of his leg. Will let out a small whimper.

"Damn it!" Natalie said as she sliced her hand trying to cut off the duct tape. Once she had her wrist's loose, she unwound the tape on her ankl;es.

"Will, if you can hear me, just know that you are going to be okay." Natalie said falling into a puddle of tears.

"Chicago PD!" voight said as he entered the warehouse with SWAT, even Trudy was there.

"Don't shoot!" Natalie said holding her hands up.

"Natalie! Are you okay?" Voight asked her.

"I'm fine, just please help Will." Nalalie said tears streaming her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Behind you!" Adam yelled as Kim whipped around and caught a fist to the face and fell down tumbling hard on the concrete.

"Where are you going with her! asked Snake snapped as he flung open the back door, scaring everyone in the room.

"Uh, Hi Snake, I was just…." justin told him.

"Why aren't they dead yet?!" snake asked. Justin was met with a bullet right between the eyes and fell to the concrete dead.

The sound made Adam jump, Kim's eyes flickered open, as she heard Snake.

"Get her up!" Sanke snapped at one of his guys.

"Any last words?" Snake laughed at Kim as his guys held her wrists behind her back.

"Just one….Go to Hell!" Kim snapped as she stomped on one the the guys foot and back handed the other.

"How pathetic are you? It's one Bitch!" Snake snapped as he roughly grabbed Kim by the wrist.

"I'd stop struggling one of Snake's guys snapped.

"No!" Kim screamed as one of the males ripped Adam's shirt off and started beating him with his fists.

"Fine, fine, I'll do whatever you want! Just stop!" Kim cried.

"These two better be dead when I get back!" Snake roared as he through Kim up against the wall. Snake and a couple of his men went back up the rickety stairs and slammed a door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
